Fright Night
by Foxy290
Summary: So I was watching Fright Night the new one. Well I like it, but I want to change or add some storyline. So it will be different. It involves the Naruto characters. Itachi x Naruto, raped, kidnapped, blood and violence. Please read : )
1. Chapter 1

Fright Night (Naruto version)

Summary: So I was watching Fright Night the new one. Well I like it, but I want to change or add some storyline. So it will be different. It involves the Naruto characters. Itachi x Naruto, raped, kidnapped, blood and violence.

Chapter: One

The boy walks into his home, to find the TV on."A mind blowing experience of the occult and supernatural, Shikamaru Nara." The TV, began to show Shikamaru Nara throwing a stake at a blond with her long hair that was in high pony tail, and her bangs covering her left eye, and she wore a white gown. "A magical tour de force. Shikamaru Nara." Woman with black hair and fang appeared on TV. "Welcome to Fight Night." "On stage at Hard Rock hotel and casino. In Las Vages." There is there dog on the offee table eating pizza. Something was not right, he could feel it. Then the news comes on.

"Welcome back, in the Northern Las Vages in Hill Crust. A woman leaving a grocery store was attack. She said the man tried to bit her. The security guard chased him off." The boy watch as the dog jumps off the coffee table. The boy turns away TV. "If you see or heard please let the police know." He looks down the dark hall; all he sees is a door open with a lamp on. He moves closer to his little sister room hearing, his heart beat faster with each step. The dog standing right behind him, not even moving. The boy pushes the door open a little more to see inside his little sister's room.

There in the middle of the floor was his sister being eaten by some demon or something. The boy didn't hesitate to attack the demon. Boy was flung back, hitting the bedroom door. He was tariffed so he got up and ran. Only falling once, he got up and ran upstairs. To his parents bed room, where he found his mother dead on the bed, his dad on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The boy slide under the bed, he put his hand in between the mattress and bed frame. He pulled out handgun, with a lock on it. He reached into his dad's pants pocket and pulled out some keys. The boy is trying to take the lock off, he doesn't notice that his father's body is being pulled away slowly.

He finally gets the lock off, only to have the lock fall where his father was. He watched a pale hand with nails pick it up. His heart was beating faster by the sec. Then the bed was thrown across the room, and the boy laid there stunned with fear. Then the boy was dragged away buy the demon.

The Next Day

Naruto POV

"Naruto if you don't get up, you're going to be late for school." Iruka yelled from the door of my room. I looked over at my clock to see it was 7:40am. I jumped out of my bed and got dressed. Not even getting breakfast, I ran out to my motorcycle an orange/red 2003 Honda. I pulled it out of the garage, to find Iruka putting for sale signs in the back of his truck. Iruka worked in real state, so this was an everyday thing for him. "What's with all that cement?" Iruka asked, looking over at the neighbor's house.

"Don't worry about it I'll see you after school ok." I smiled and drove off. I made it to first class without being late. The teacher made roll call two more kids didn't show up. So far five kids are not showing up for school. Class went by fast, and easy. When lunch time showed up I found my way to our groups table. Gaara and Kiba were already there, with their lunch.

"Have you notice that two more families have gone missing?" Kiba pointed out to his friends. "I think our over reacting. People do move out, this is Las Vages." I pointed out to him. "Ok, then lets investigate Chouji's house after school." Kiba said with a smile on his face. "I don't know Kiba?" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "What, are you scarred?" Kiba said to me with an evil grin. "I'm not scared." I glared at him. "Then be there after school." "Fine then I will be." I gave him an evil smile.

I made my way home on my motorcycle. When I got home I parked it in the garage. I took my helmet off and sat in the seat. I turned around and walked out of the garage and closed the door. I notice Iruka talking with our new neighbor. It looked like he was fixing something in the yard. I walked over to see what was going on. The guy had black hair that fell past his shoulder about two inches; it was in a low pony tail. His skin was pale, like he has never seen the sun before.

"Naruto, come meet Itachi." Iruka called me over. Itachi looked up at me with black eyes, but that's not was gave me the chills. What gave me the chills was I think he was undressing me with his eyes. It made me unconformable. I wanted to walk way but I couldn't, because Iruka would kill me for being rude. "Hi" I said with a smile, and shook his hand. I heard Itachi take a deep breath in, like he smelled me. "It's nice to meet you Naruto." He smiled at me showing of a little bit of his white teeth. "Well, I need to go. I'm meeting up with some of my friends. See you later dad." I said waving good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy290: Dear readers,

I wanted to let you know the story changes here, because I didn't want to kill Kiba or Gaara. There still will be violence and stuff, well because it wouldn't be a good vampire fanfiction if there wasn't. I like how it is going so far. I have planes for Gaara, Naruto, and Iruka as well. Tell me which of the 3 stories you want to here next and I'll make it - P.S Chouji is still alive, I'll explained his story later.

Chapter: Two

Naruto had a feeling that he was being followed. The entry time he was walking to Chouji's house. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Every part of his body said look around, keep your toes. Naruto would look around every time, but found that nothing was there. He tried to push the feeling away, but it wasn't going anywhere. Naruto had finally made it to Chouji's house. Gaara and Kiba were waiting for him.

"Hay, how is it going?" Naruto asked making his way up to them. "Do you guys have the feeling that someone is following you?" Naruto asked looking at them as the stood there in Chouji's drive way. "We didn't get that feeling until we saw you." Kiba told him, with worry in Gaara and his eyes. "Did someone follow you?" Gaara asked looking around. "The enter way here I felt like someone was following me, but I didn't see anyone." Naruto told them, looking around again. "Come on let's do this." Kiba told them, as they made their way to the front door.

Kiba knocked on the door, no answer. Then he rings the door bell, still no answer. Lucky for us Kiba had a spare key. Chouji and Kiba were close friends like Gaara and me. We are like brothers, so he has a key to my house. Kiba pulled the key out of his pocket and unlock the door. We made our way into the living room. It was quite and empty. We looked around and called out Chouji's name in a whisper. Like if we yelled we would wake the dead. We made our way throw the house, but we did not find anyone.

"This is weird, no one is here. All their stuff is here thaw." Kiba pointed out to them. They found themselves in Chouji's room. They began to look around; they found that Chouji's suit chase is still here. Along with is clothing, and other things he would take with him if he left. "Ok, does anyone know what's going on here?" I asked looking at Kiba and Gaara. We were silent for a little while. "I do, but don't make fun of me ok. Chouji was helping me as well." Kiba said as he pulled a camcorder.

"Chouji and I were investigating the disappearing people. Well we came up with something." He said opening his camcorder and turning it on. Kiba pressed play on the video. Gaara and I began watched the video. Kiba's voice popped up explaining what was going on. "Chouji look at this you can't even see him." You see a truck pull up to the house, then the truck door opened. But you don't see who opened it, or closed it. There were more of them, with the something. Like things moving but couldn't see who was moving them.

"Kiba, what are you saying?" Gaara asked, looking at over at Kiba. "What I'm saying is Naruto's neighbor is a vampire." Kiba told them with fear in his eyes. I didn't want to believe it, but something inside me told me he was right. I looked over at Gaara, who had the same look on his face as me. I shook my head yes at him, and then turned to Kiba. "We believe you." I told him. He smiled at us know he was not alone. "It's late we better get home. We better walk together." I told them, as we made our way outside.

When we were outside we notice Kankuran was outside waiting for Gaara. "Gaara come on we need to get home mom and dad are worried" Kankuran called to him, Gaara made his way over to the car and hopped in. Gaara waved good-bye as Kankuran drove off. Kiba and I began to walk home, he was going to come to my house and call his parents to see if one can come get him. "So my neighbor Itachi creeps me out." I told him. "What you met you neighbor?" Kiba looked upset and scarred at the same time. "Yeah, it was before I know he was a vampire. He was looking at me like I was a piece of candy. Like he want to rip my clothing and suck, lick, and nibble on me like I was candy. I think he wanted to do more than that, but you know what I'm getting at right." Naruto asked looking at Kiba with pleading eyes. Kiba began to laugh at Naruto. "You are so vampire bait, but I know what you mean." Kiba said, wiping a tear way from his eye. I glared at Kida for laugh at me.

We began to hear foot steps behind us. We stopped and turned to see Itachi not even 5ft way from us. He began to wake tortes us. With each set he took, we took a step back. "Run, dude run!" Kiba yelled as he ran over to a house. I was right behind him, every foot of the way. Kiba began banging on the front door of a house. Itachi began to get closer to us with each step he took. When no one answered Kiba turned the door knob and fond it wasn't locked. Kiba and I ran into the house and shut the door. "He can't get in without an invitation." Kiba told me with a smile.

Then there was a shadow outside the door. Then the door swung open reviling Itachi. "Don't need an invitation when none live here." Itachi said walking into the house. "Shit!" Kiba and I said at the same time as we ran to the upstairs. We made our way to a bed room shutting the door and locking it. Kiba opened a window and began to climb out onto the roof. I followed right behind him.

"Come on Naruto lets jump into the pool." Kiba told him. We got to the edge of the roof, and jumped into the pool. Then everything went black.

Kiba's POV

I came up out of the water, for a breath of air. I looked around for Naruto; I turned around to find Naruto face first in the pool. The water around him was turning red. I rushed over to Naruto turning him over to find a small but noticeable cut on his for head. I checked to see if he was still breathing, thank god he still was. I tried to pull him out of the pool, before he was taken from me. Itachi pulled Naruto out of the pool, and laid him down on the ground. "My poor little fox, you got me a cut on your forehead." Itachi leaned in to lick his forehead. Itachi was stopped when he was splashed with water.

"Back way for him you vampire." I yelled, Itachi turned around and glared at him. "I guess I can deal with you first." Itachi told me with a smile on his face. I began to back away from him. "Oh, don't where I not the one that wants you. He is the one that wants you." Itachi said pointing behind me, I turned around. There behind me was a man with a gray jacket that covered the lower half of his face. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which hide his eyes. I tried to run away but I was caught, and pulled me into his arms. He throws me over his shoulder and began to walk away from the seen. I watched as Itachi picked Naruto up and followed right behind us.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked trying to get loose, from his grip. "We are taking you back to our place." Itachi said with a smile on his face. I stated yelling, but was sat on to the ground to have a piece of cloth shoved in my mouth with duck tape over it. I glared at the man. "Duck tape, always keep it on hand. You never know when you're going to need it." Is all he said, as he picked me back up again, and throw me over his shoulder. We made it back to their house; he opened the door to reveal a dark averment. The window had black blinds with matching curtains.

_Yaoi begins here_

"So Shino what do you plan to with your pray?" Itachi asked, looking over at them. "Pleasers and a meal." Is all Shino said as he walked away with me. "Remember don't turn him." Itachi yelled to him. He opened a door to a bed room. I was thrown onto the bed. I struggled to get up and run, but I was stopped by him. He pinned me to his bed, so I wouldn't get way. He grabbed a rope and tied my hands to the bed frame. My heart began to race, I know what was coming. I began to struggle, trying to get loose.

Shino got up of the bed and began to get undressed. He removed his jacket and sunglasses. _"I've never seen eyes that color before." _I felt my face turn red a little. So I look down, just in time to see nice toned chest. He was pale color but a little darker then the last guy. _"Oh, god he is a sexy god. I mean demon, or whatever the fuck you want to call him." _ My face turned a little brighter red, as I watch as he removed his pants and boxers. At this point my entre face turned red, I thought my head would explode. _"Shit he is huge, that like 8 or 9in long. I'm only 6 ½ in long, but that is not normal. It's so thick to, I think its 2 or 2 ½ in. I don't want to lose my virginity to a vampire. Or do I, what I'm I thinking." _

He began to climb onto the bed and hover over me. My face was bright red; I could feel myself get teary with fear. He wipes the forming tears from my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. " Shino told him as he removed the duck tape and cloth from his mouth gentle. Once he removed the duck tape, he began to kiss me as gentle kiss me. At first I fought it, but my mind started to get foggy, like I was drugged. I began enjoying it, every movement his lips made on my. I began to enjoying, the taste of his lips. He wasn't rough or force full when he kissed. I could not help but to make little moans.

My body started to feel good, my body and mind told me I wanted more. I did though I wanted so much more. Then he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He explored every part of my mouth, and I enjoyed it. After a few more moans and tongue action, he pulls away. He starts to unbutton my shirt, to show a light tan and lean body. He brushed a finger over one of my nipples, which make me let out a moan. He began to play and suck on my nipples. I let moan after moan out not able to hold them in.

I felt a hand travel down my pants. As he still played and sucked on my nipples. He removed himself from my chest. I took the time to get my breath back. Then I felt a breeze hit my penis, it made me shiver a bit. Then a Shino gripped my penis, and began to stroke it. He rubbed the tip of my cock with his thumb, and then his other had played with my balls. The entire time he was gentle. I was close to Cumming, when he pulled away.

He reached for something that was under a pillow, and pulled out some lube. I got a little scarred, and Shino toke notice to this. "Relax; I will try as hard as I can to be gentle. I will not lie it will hurt a bit, but it will feel good in the end." Shino told me, as he squeezed some lube on three fingers. He inserted a finger into my virgin hole. It didn't hurt; even he started to move his finger. When he inserted the seconded finger it stung a bit. He waited a bit before moving again. After a while he inserted the third finger, which hurt a bit more. He waited a while before moving; when he did he hit a gold spot. This made my back arc off the bed, and made me moan loud.

After a while he removed his fingers, and grabbed the bottle of lube. Shino placed some in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He placed his cock at my entrance, and began to push in slowly. "Stop, it hurts!" I cried out in pain. "Relax." Shino told me, I glared at him. "You try to relax when a huge cock is trying to push its way inside you." I glared at him. Then Shin chuckled and smiled at that. Shin pushed the rest of the way in slowly. He stopped and let me adjust to his size. When he began to move he moved slowly, then he hit the gold spot again. I let out a loud moan and arced my back off the bed again. Shino untied my arms, and first thing I did was wrap them around his neck. I began kissing him, and run my fingers throw his hair.

"I want more." I moaned out to him, as a moved my hips with his. He began to move a little faster, I couldn't stop moaning. "It feels soooo good." I moaned, my body was on fire. "Aaahhh, more please." I moaned to him, as I kissed him. This time I explored the inside of his mouth. He tasted so good, I wanted more. I've never felt this way before, I didn't want it to end. "Ahhhhh!" I moaned again, as he picked up speed and went deeper. After a while I came all over my chest. My entrances tighten around his cock. He let out a loud groaned, that's when I felt something worm inside me. He had spilt his seed all over my insides, witch felt good. He pulled out of me, and lay down next to me. I was close to passing out, I was tied. Shino then pulled me into his arms, and pulled the covers over us.

"Sleep well my little puppy." Shino said with a smile. I was too tired to yell at him, so I fell right a sleep. In his arms, next to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three

"Talking"

"_Inner thought"_

"YELLING"

_(BANG), (SLAP) _

Naruto's POV

I fluttered my eyes open and hissed in pain. My head was killing me; I brought my hand up to my head. Touching my forehead where it hurt and I found a cut. It wasn't that big, but it was notice able. I laid my hand back down, and went to get up. But I couldn't get up, I looked down to find an arm around my waist. Without a second thought I pushed the person off the bed. I sat up in the bed, as I watched the guy pulled himself off the floor and stood up. A blush spread across my face at what was standing in front of me. He had a six pack that showed well, but they weren't huge. _"God he looks sexy, I want to touch him." _I told myself, I reached out and touched him. My hand gentle touched his chest, I loved the feel of his chest on my hands. Then perverted thoughts popped into my head. Ideas of the thing he could do to me in this room, on this bed and with that body. I could feel myself getting hard and hot.

A chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. I pulled my hand away and looked up. There in front of me stood Itachi, my neighbor. Without a shirt on, the only thing that he had on was a pair of black long pj bottoms. His hair wasn't in a ponytail any longer, it had a messy look to it. _"How long was I in bed with him?" _Naruto asked himself, as he watched Itachi pull his bangs back out of his face with his hand. The looked on his face was scary and arousing at the same time. Itachi leaned down so we were face to face. Itachi gave me a smirk that sent shivers up my spin.

"Naruto, you been very bad boy. I think you need to be a punished." Itachi smiled, which made me tremble in my spot a little. I glared at him, as I jumped out of bed.

"Listen here you." I said pointing my finger at him. I was about to say something else, but something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turn to find myself staring at myself in a mirror. I was shocked at what I seen in the mirror. I didn't have my orange t-shirt and blue jean pants on. Instead I had a sexy French maid outfit on, it was teal blue dress that puffed out at the bottom with black lace. The teal dress had puffy sleeves, and the skirt was short that my ass cheeks where almost showing. It had a black lace apron over it, with a little black hat. I think what made this worse was the fact that I was wearing knee high stocking, with black ruffle, lace underwear that showed that I had quite a nice butt for a guy.

"DID YOU PUT ME IN THIS?!" I yelled at him. I glared at him, with anger.

"Yes I did I think it's cute on you." Itachi told me with a smile. "Know got on the bed and get on all four." He said standing straight up and crossing his arms. "So I can fuck your sweet ass into oblivion." He told me with lust filled eyes. I was shocked at what he said to me.

"GO TO HELL, YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at him. I turned around and made my way to the door. I turned the door knob to find it was locked. My eyes widen at the shock of the door being locked. I went to unlock the door, but found that I need a key to unlock the door. I turned around with my back against the door and glared at him with anger. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I'm a vampire Naruto, we got to make sure our pray don't escape our grasp." He told me.

"Not come near me perv…." Is all I got to say as I was pulled into his lap, my arms were tied behind my back. My stomach rested on his lags, I stared in shocked. _"He was so fast, I didn't even see him." _He pulled my face to face him.

"There are a few things you need to know, my little Naruto-kun. When we are behind this door, you will call me Master. You will do as I say as well." He smiled at me, as he put his other had on my butt.

"What? Like hell I'm going to do that." I yelled at him, with a glare. _(SMACK) _"OWWW" I yelled as I felt a stinging feeling from my butt. "Did you just spank me?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes I did. Until you state calling me Master, I'm going to spank you." He told me with an angered look. _"God, he's not joking." _I told myself. I started to struggle to get out of his hold.

"Stop it" I yelled, trying to get off his lap.

_(SMACK)_

"Stop what?" He asked, wanting me to call him a Master. This went on a few more times, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop it." There was a short pause. "Master." I said with a little whimper. He untied my hands. I felt a stinging and burning feeling when I brought my hand to my butt. Itachi sat me on the bed, but when my butt touched the bed it hurt. So I lay on my stomach, because it hurt to munch to sit.

"Naruto stick your ass up in the air for your Master." Itachi told me. I didn't want to, but if I didn't he would spank me again. I grabbed a fist full of blanket, as I raised my butt in the air. I kept my lags together, as I show Itachi my black lace ruffled underwear. I felt Itachi grab my underwear and pull them off. I tensed up at this. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I plan to be gentle." He told me, as he pushed a finger inside my entrance.

"Nnhaa!" He began to move his finger in and out. When he wiggled his finger around it felt good. "Ghee!" When he inserted the seconded finger it felt uncomfortable. He moved in and out a bit, until I was letting moans out. Then he began to scissors me with his finger trying to stretch me. "AAAHNN! NHAA! It fe…els good!" I yelled out when I felt him hit a sweet spot. After a few more strokes he pulled his fingers out. I looked behind me to find Itachi removing his pj bottoms. I stared at him with shock, his cock was huge it was 9in long and 2 ½ thick.

"I'm pretty sure I've got your body all ready to go now." He told me, as he put his cock at my entrance. He pushed in all at once.

"AAAAHH! Pulled it out! It hurts!" I cried out in pain. "Please Master." I didn't want to get spanked.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean for that to happen. Just don't move I'll let you get adjusted." After a while he began to move slowly.

"EEGHEEE!" I yelled when he hit my sweet spot. "OHHH! More, please Master." Itachi smiled at this, and pulled out of Naruto. He lay down next to Naruto.

"If you want more than, put it in yourself." Itachi grinned at me. My face turned red as a strawberry, as I hovered over his body. I grabbed his cock and placed it at my entrance. I slowly went down on his cock, letting it slide in nice and slow.

"EEGHEEE!" I yelled, when he was fully inside me. I began to move up and down on his cock. _"God, it feels so good. I want move. I've never felt so good before." _I kept moving my hips up and down. Itachi let out a grunt, as he placed his hands on my hips. I began to move faster and harder, until Itachi pushed down and cum deep inside me. Which made me cum, my arms gave in and I feel onto Itachi chest. Itachi pulled out of me and laid me down next to him. He reached for something that was next to the bed. It was a towel, he wiped himself down then me.

"You get some sleep know, I need to get me something to eat." Itachi said, as he kissed me. I began to kiss back, enjoying every moment.


End file.
